


New Interests

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Mozu has fallen asleep again.





	New Interests

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aroberuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/gifts).



Nyx sighed and glanced over at her companion, unsure if she should try to wake up Mozu and either send her off to nap elsewhere or to at least encourage her to read a bit more. Mozu was doing better with more complicated books now and had certainly gained a pointed interest in the intersection of history and cooking and... 

Suddenly, she realized why Mozu was falling asleep now. Nyx never saw Mozu cooking, after all. She had to be staying up half the night to make the delicious pastries that Nyx liked so much. 

Nyx would let her sleep.


End file.
